


His Fallen Star

by chocolattees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detective Mark Lee, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Phantom Thief Na Jaemin, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: Being one of the famous detective’s closest childhood friends does have its perks, especially when a certain phantom thief takes interest in you. Little did you two know, this thief is closer than you thought.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	His Fallen Star

Being one of the famous Mark’s closest childhood friends do have its perks; such as him taking you to every case he works on to sharing secrets about a mysterious Black Organization that keeps targeting him. But of course, you’d promised to keep all that information to yourself as well as helping him with preventing the others from finding out.

Tonight was the grand opening of the museum which location that you found rather odd; it’s built on a cliff, you have to admit, that’s really not your usual construction site for historical museums and people that invited to the grand opening were no other than conglomerates. The only reason that you were invited to the celebration was because of a certain famous detective. But, he’s already gone off into the sea of guests, leave you alone without knowing what to do. You tried to remember Jaemin’s notice while looking around the room.

> _**When the rays of light have been curtained by the earth’s dark shadows, I shall strike, and steal the fallen star.** _

Paused in your tracks as you took a moment to process the riddle in the notice. ‘ _When the rays of light have been curtained by the earth’s dark shadows, I shall strike… that means he’s coming when the sun sets.’_ Your gaze travelled forward and landed on a glass case-located on the stage in the middle of the crowded room-covered under a thick, red cloth where the “Fallen Star” placed. 

You furrowed your brows, something’s not right here. The notice was so straightforward, too straightforward for the phantom thief’s term. It must have some meaning behind the notice.

“[Name],” You turned around to saw Mark ran toward you. “Find anything suspicious?”

“Yeah. It’s about the-” You tried to tell him about the strange notice but was interrupted when a bearded-old-man, who is suspected to be the owner of the museum walks to the main stage where the Fallen Star been shown, spoke into the microphone that’s provided on stage. Claps can be heard from the guests as the light turn down low. Polices stand not far from the stage, guarding the necklace against any danger possibility.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to the grand opening of Seoul Jewelry Museum. As for our tonight main event, we will see the famous Fallen Star.” 

The red cloth fell onto the stage, revealing the clear glass case out in the open for all to see. But instead of cheers and clasps like earlier, numerous gasps and shocked murmurs escaped the large crowd. All the lights turn down, making the room completely dark. A familiar laugh can be heard around the room. 

“Jaemin!” The unspoken name in your mind was shouted by a man beside you whose voice belongs to none other than Mark.

“Ah, Mark Lee, it is good to see your lovely glare again,” You heard Jaemin’s silk-smooth voice spoke. “And looks like you bring your beautiful companion too. I’d love to stay for the rest of the celebration, but, I need to steal what I came here for tonight and take my leave.” 

Puffs of smoke flooded the room, making you cough and your vision blurred. A hand snaked around your waist pulled you out from the sea of guests. When the smoke finally cleared and you’d regained your vision, you’re no longer in the ballroom. You were on the rooftop of the building, along with Jaemin whose hand still around your waist.

“Ja-jaemin!? What…” You were speechless, completely didn’t understand the situation you in.

Jaemin smiled as he noticed the confused on your face. Without wasting any more time, he cupped your face with his other hand and pressed his lips against yours. You swear your heart stops for a solid second before pounding wildly against your chest. You become paralyzed, lost in the feeling of Jaemin’s soft lips and confusion. It was wrong, you know it was wrong to kiss the phantom thief in front of you, but at the same time, it felt right. You didn’t want this feeling to stop.

However, the loud bang of the door stopped Jaemin from kissing you more, just like what he thought. Mark pulled you away from Jaemin, hiding you behind him protectively and ready to attack him. The phantom thief only smirked before activated his hang-glider.

“So long, [Name], until we meet again.” Were Jaemin’s last words before he jumped from the roof, leaving you and Mark alone on the rooftop.

“Are you okay?” Worried, Mark asked you.

You touched your lips where the warm sensation of Jaemin’s lips still lingering, blushed at the thought that Jaemin just stole your first kiss. But in the middle of your action, you felt something under your other empty palm. You curled your fingers around it and held it up for you to examine. It… was a rose. You pulled it closer to you and that’s when you noticed that there was a piece of paper of some sort taped to the stem of it. 

> **_When we meet again, I will not only steal your kiss. But a whole you. ‘Till we meet again, my Fallen Star._ **

* * *

After the incident with the phantom thief that claimed you as his in the previous heist, Mark seems can’t leave you alone and became more protective than usual. To make it worse, the inspector for Seoul district was actually elated, saying that they could use you as a weapon against the young thief which means your assistance will be needed for the phantom thief’s next heist. Even though you don’t want to be the bait, you still didn’t have any choices—Mark promised to always stay by your side, to make sure nothing happens to you.

That morning, instead of greeting your deskmate with your usual smile, you slumped on your desk with a tired groan. Snicker was his only response as he looked at your state. “Looks like you have a bad day. Care to share some story?”

“It’s actually worse than you thought, Nana.” You turned your head to looked at Na Jaemin, your deskmate, with a pout, remembering how your life turned upside down.

Sometimes you can’t help but wonder, how can your sweet deskmate has the same name as the phantom thief. Despite the same name, Jaemin who sit beside you is far different from that flirt phantom thief. He is a total extrovert with zero filters, never without coffee in his hand every morning, constant hugs, cute smiles, and has a soft spot for Park Jisung—the freshman in the first year.

The only same trait that you can see from your friend with the phantom thief is only how he can be a flirt sometimes. But still, there is no way your sweet deskmate is the phantom thief just because of how flirty he is, especially with you.

“Is it really that bad until Mark hyung can’t stop watching you from far?” Jaemin raised his eyebrows as he tilted his head toward the door. Without turning your head to where Jaemin pointed, you already knew what he means. You can only let a tired sigh.

Mark _was_ watching you from outside the class.

“He has been doing that since the night that phantom thief kis-” You halted the sentence, earning a curious stare from Jaemin. The thought of the phantom thief kissed you made your face turned red. Jaemin who notice it gave you a teasing look. “Um… nothing. Just forget it.”

Oh God, you almost spill the embarrassing detail. Just Mark who knows is enough, there is no need for anyone else to know about the kiss

“Uh-hu. What did that phantom thief do, huh?”

Great, now he will not stop pestering you about it.

When you and Jaemin out from the class for the lunch break, Mark decided to join you two, saying that he needs to keep you safe though there was no way the phantom thief will be in your school. He kept talking about it with Jaemin all the way to the canteen, which you didn’t mind.

But, that’s where you were wrong.

You never expected to saw a piece of paper that taped to the stem of the familiar rose inside your locker. Just right when you about to put your books. A doodle of a phantom thief can be seen, clearly tell the world that the flower indeed from the phantom thief.

> _**From the set of the Leo till the dawn of the Virgo. Like Julius Caesar kneeling down in front of Queen Cleopatra, I have come to you. Don’t be deceived by what you see before you.** _

The thought of him might be around you made your heart fluttered. Seems like he never fails to surprise you. You looked around to find any sign of the phantom thief, however, there was no sign of him. Seems like the simple little gift from him made your day, well, much better. You can’t stop smiling even though you should be not affected by whatever the phantom thief tried to do.

“[Name], what’s wrong?” You abruptly close your locker before Mark could see it, surprising two boys behind you. “Did I just see a rose inside your locker?”

“It’s nothing!” You answered rather quickly, pushing Mark away from your locker. The detective looked at you suspiciously before decided to shrug it off, thinking that it may be from an admire and you’re too embarrassed to show it. While busy pushing Mark away, you failed to notice the smirk on Jaemin’s face as he followed the two of you from behind.

“Hurry up before we don’t get lunch, Nana!”

“I’m right just behind you two, you know.”

If only you know the truth.


End file.
